Celebration
by glorellie
Summary: Post Ep “Memoriam” 4x7 , H/E, Hotch and Prentiss celebrate the birth of Henry.


Name: Celebration

Rating: K

Content: Post Ep "Memoriam" (4x7), H/P, Hotch and Prentiss celebrate newborn Henry.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just having some fun.

A/N: Once again, many thanks to CK for beta reading.

_*_*_*__*_*_*__*_*_*__*_*_*__*_*_*__*_*_*__

Emily stepped through the hospital doors. She was bouncing. Seeing newborn Henry, had made her euphoric. With a big grin on her face she turned around to Aaron Hotchner, who was walking only a few steps behind her.

"I can't believe that JJ is a mom now!" she said. Hotch was smiling as well. With all the bad things they saw all the time, it was good to see that their was also joy and happiness in the world.

"Oh, yeah. She will have her hands full for the next 20 years." Emily giggled. She liked to see Hotch smile. He had such a cute smile, but did not show it often enough for her taste.

"We should celebrate!" she declared. When Hotch raised an eyebrow, she added:

"No, really. Let's go find a bar!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of where he had parked the car earlier. Hotch realized that there was no point in arguing. Emily had made up her mind. And why shouldn't they have a drink to welcome Henry?

"Okay, okay. What about Reid and Garcia?"

"Nah, they can leave when they're ready."

They found a bar called "Jim's corner". With its wooden interior and the green lamps it was a cozy little place for the celebration they intended. They set down next to each other at the bar. The bartender, a forty year old man, with blond hair, that had a hint of gray in it and clear blue eyes came over to them to take their orders. When he put two bottles of beer in front of them they lifted them up for a toast.

"To Henry," Emily said.

"To Henry," Hotch echoed. "And the best parents he can wish for."

"They will do great," Emily announced. "Henry will be a very lucky child with JJ and Will as his parents."

"And he has Reid and Garcia as godparents, who will spoil him to no end." Aaron added.

"Oh right. Reid can take him to all the really hip places, like each of the Smithsonian museums"

Both of them laughed.

They were on their second beer when Hotch turned to Emily and asked:

"So are you going to tell me what you, Jordan and JJ where taking about earlier today?"

Emily was surprised. She hadn't expected that he had paid so much attention to their little conversation. When she remembered the actual context of the conversation, she blushed. They had been talking about "donors" when Hotch had approached them. Embarrassed she turned away from him and the curious look in his brown eyes.

"Uhhh, no......"

"No?"

"No." When he didn't stop looking at her, she couldn't help, but give in. How could she resist him when he played the cute half smile card?

"Kids. We were talking about kids......and that you need a guy to have them."

"Do you want to have kids?"

"I guess, I do. But, like I said, you need a guy for that. The right guy, if possible"

"So what's stopping you? You don't think you wouldn't find one, do you? I'm sure you have a whole line of admirers waiting for a chance."

"Yeah, right. Who wouldn't want to date a woman, who hunts serial killers for a living?"

"You are beautiful. And smart. Any man, who is really interested wouldn't care." Emily felt her cheeks getting hot. It was weird to get compliments from Hotch, but it was weird in a good way, one that sent a tingling sensation to her stomach.

"Well,...maybe I'm not looking. Maybe I'm happy right where I am in my life."

They just held each others gaze for some seconds, before he asked:

"And where is that?"

Emily chose her words carefully. "Here with you."

Hotch felt dizzy for a second, so powerful were the emotions suddenly floating between them. He lifted his hand and touched her hair. Then he gently cupped her check and Emily leaned into his touch. All he wanted to do now, was to kiss her. He knew without a doubt that Emily wanted it, too. But how could he? He was her boss. The FBI rules were very clear on that and it was his nature to follow the rules. In the end, the sensation of her skin in his hand and the sweetness in her wonderful brown eyes were overwhelming. The longing took over and he leant forward. Emily happily copied him and their lips met for a passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended Emily said: "Wow." She had thought about what it would be like to kiss him, but never expected it to actually happen, mostly because she never imagined he could feel this way about her. Sure, they had come a long way, from when they had first met, but the feelings that came with the kiss, where so much stronger, than what she expected them to ever be.

But the new sensation came with a price. They had stepped into dangerous territory. With their situation as it was, a relationship wasn't even remotely possible. Nervously she looked at the man besides her. As if he could read her mind, he reached for her hand and squeezed it, showing that things were okay between them, that he didn't regret the kiss. Their was no need to talk. It was clear to them, that they had feelings for each other. Feelings they could only explore further, if one of them left the team and neither of them was ready for that. They both loved their jobs, loved working with the team, loved working with the other.

Hotch decided to be the voice of reason. Even so it hurt him to do so, he took his hand from hers.

"It's late. Maybe we should go" he suggested. Emily agreed.

Hotch paid their bill and they left the bar.

Emily made the decision that she wanted to take a cab home, instead of him driving her.

She knew it would make it easier for them.

When she found a cab, Hotch opened the door for her. They looked at each other once more. So much had happened between them tonight. Before Emily climbed in, she hugged him tight. She could feel his warm hands pressing her to him, when she softly whispered her good night in his ear.

In the cab, she gave the driver her address and sank into the seat. It had been a great night. For the rest of it she only wanted to dream about the man she had just left.

END


End file.
